10 Sentencefics
by Venarti
Summary: Ten sentencefics based around the Captains of the Gotei 13. Mostly amusing, with some more serious ones. I hope you enjoy my first ever fanfic!
1. Captain I

Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai

**Appearance: **The mere sight of him sent lieutenants scurrying for cover. As he intended.

**Persona: **Yamamoto took pride in his work, and never let anyone tell him he was wrong.

**Power: **No-one had made the joke about roasting marshmallows with his blade for nearly two thousand five hundred years. Ever since he had achieved Bankai, in fact.

**Love: **The ancient Captain-General loved nothing more that the order he imposed on the soul society and a hot cup of mint tea in the morning.

**Habits: **He would never listen to explanations, even those he had asked for just a moment ago. What was more annoying was that he always got irritated because no-one had explained what they were saying.

**Food: **Yamamoto's ice cream store was more secretive than the inner workings of chamber 46, and far better protected.

**Hates: ** The Captain-General was not a morning person, and had melted, smashed or otherwise irreparably damaged at least eight alarm clocks every month of as long as he could remember.

**Time:** Time, it seemed, moved faster than it had when he had been younger.

**Plans: ** Far too many plans hadn't worked for Yamamoto to do anything but make it up as he went along, much the chagrin and irritation of his underlings.

**Home: **Home was at the seat of power, in command. To be elsewhere was inconceivable to the Captain-General.


	2. Captain II

Soi Fon

**Appearance: **Unlike Toshiro, Soi Fon had never complained about being short of stature.

**Persona: **The Commander of the most precise unit in the whole Soul Society naturally had one of the bluntest personalities.

**Power: **She actually regretted her promotion, as it prevented her from using her power as much as she enjoyed.

**Love: **It often seemed to her that love was something that other people had, but never her.

**Habits: ** Every year, three weeks after her birthday, Soi Fon would run around the Seireitai as fast as she could, just to see if she was any faster.

**Food: **Having spent three days eating nothing but Soul Society rations during her time serving under Yoruichi, Soi Fon learned to realise just how good plain white rice could taste.

**Hates: ** If there was one thing Soi Fon couldn't stand, it was chasing people who didn't know when to give up.

**Time:** Taking less time to do something than she had expected, and doing it well, was the surest way to get into Soi Fon's good books.

**Plans: **Soi Fon never left anything to chance, so she made sure that she checked everything her lieutenant suggested for any possible flaw, and usually found lots.

**Home: **For her, home was all about the chase.


	3. Captain III

Gin Ichimaru

**Appearance: **Gin always looked like he was enjoying a joke at your expense.

**Persona: **He was one of the most mysterious and enigmatic captains in the history of the soul society.

**Power: **Detractors often propounded that Gin was compensating for something with that blade of his.

**Love: **Whether Gin loved anything or anyone was less of a debate than whether or not he felt any emotions besides whatever that grin signified.

**Habits: ** The third captain always took a chance to speak to his counterpart in sixth – it took nearly twenty years before he noticed the effect he had on his sister.

**Food: **Having nearly starved to death several times as a child, Gin would never turn down a good meal. Especially if noodles were being mentioned.

**Hates: **Gin hated pranks that failed or, worse, backfired.

**Time: **Gin's timing was flawless, whether meeting someone in a corridor or performing card tricks to amuse his fellows.

**Plans: **Too carefree to make plans, Gin was happy to be lead so long as he came out at an advantage.

**Home: **He had never considered any one place to be his home, any more than he considered his co-workers friends.


	4. Captain IV

Retsu Unahana

**Appearance: **The sight of the fourth captain entering a room was enough to cure anyone who had thoughts of escaping the medical division's barracks.

**Persona: **The gentlest of the Gotei 13, Unahana was nevertheless considered second only to Kenpachi in fear-generation.

**Power:** Despite its healing nature, no one was going to underestimate a captain's Bankai or its destructive potential.

**Love: **Nothing warmed Retsu's heart more than the sight of a newly healed shinigami leaving the hospital when they were supposed to.

**Habits: **Every morning, before she did anything, Unahana would count the number of patients she had healed over the past days and weeks.

**Food: **In spite of always being the last in the queue, Retsu knew that the captains would always leave her a banana split to finish her meal – and there was always one there, regardless of the meal being served.

**Hates: **The closest she came to hate was when the Captain-General forbade her to heal her patient, an Arrancar that saved her lieutenant's life.

**Time: **Patients were fine with her healing them, but they always wanted to duck out early.

**Plans: **Her division was the smoothest run, thanks to her foresight.

**Home: **Home was helping the wounded – out of choice.


	5. Captain V

Aizen

**Appearance: **The master of seeming always looked like you expected him to.

**Persona: **Sneaky _and_ power-hungry – never a good combination.

**Power: **Aizen was powerful – even the captain-general acknowledged it, though they never told him.

**Love: **Aizen loved nothing more than spinning a web of deception and confusion.

**Habits: **Whenever he took off his glasses, he would always smooth out his hair, drastically altering his appearance.

**Food: **He thought of food as a trivial necessity, and often ate his meals without watching what went in his mouth.

**Hates: **He hated weakness, and sought to expunge all of his.

**Time:** It was always impossible to tell how far into the future he planned – centuries or millennia.

**Plans: **Aizen's plans were so outlandish as to be almost unbelievable.

**Home: **He was only truly at home when he exerted his powers.


	6. Captain VI

Byakuya Kuchiki

**Appearance: **What he considered distinguished, many thought of as proud, arrogant, and overly splendid.

**Persona: **Ever the aristocrat, Byakuya never showed his feelings unless his heart was breaking and often not even then.

**Power: **With Senbonzakura at his side, or more likely all around him, he felt he could never lose.

**Love: **After the death of his wife, love lost all meaning for Byakuya.

**Habits: **The only thing that regularly made him smile was the taste of the tea that he made every morning from the tree over his wife's grave, and her memory.

**Food: **That Byakuya favoured spicy food surprised his fellow shinigami, especially when he entertained of an evening.

**Hates: **His wife hated dirt, so he kept up the dislike of mess and kept the house clean in remembrance.

**Time: **Given time to himself, Byakuya would, surreptitiously, silently, make sure his adopted sister was alright, often sneaking around the 13th division's barracks.

**Plans: **Direct and simple was fine, so long as it worked. If complexity was needed then everyone in the society would send for the wielder of Senbonzakura.

**Home: **His home was between his pride and the enemy. Nowhere else was quite the same.


	7. Captain VII

Saijin Kommamura

**Appearance: **Everyone thought that the wolf head was better than the iron bucket – after all, a bucket didn't make you want to stroke it and fear it at the same time.

**Persona: **Saijin was a great one for honour, even giving his subordinates lectures on the subject.

**Power:** The last person to wrestle Kommamura was in the fourth company's care for almost a year before the bruises faded.

**Love: **Saijin loved to strive toward the unattainable, like perfect honour.

**Habits: **He always woke everyone up at full moon, howling from outside the 7th division barracks at midnight.

**Food: **His habit of eating his meat raw tended to put people off his dinner parties.

**Hates: **He hated effortlessly, but was reconciled just as easily.

**Time: **Saijin never, ever, gave anyone the time to recover from his appearance.

**Plans: **Kommamura's planning was typically direct – smash the enemy, slay the dishonourable – but no-one ever asked him to be more precise.

**Home: **Home was a place where he wasn't reviled for his appearance, and honour was satisfied. A place to go, someday.


	8. Captain VIII

Shunsui Kyoraku

**Appearance: **The flowery appearance was deceiving, but it made a good cover for his captain's uniform.

**Persona: **His persona was like his clothing – flowery on the top and serious underneath.

**Power: **Having the same power as a child's imagination was both a blessing and a curse.

**Love: **It could well be said that Shunsui was proof of love at first sight. One-sided love at first sight, anyway.

**Habits: **Perhaps in response to the feelings of his sword, he never, ever cleaned up behind him.

**Food: **The man who could drink his way through a lake of sake seemed to have impeccable taste in food.

**Hates: **He hated paperwork as much as the next man – perhaps more, since the next man was Tosen – but he never failed to do at least some of it.

**Time: **Whilst his timekeeping was abysmal, he never left anything too late.

**Plans: **As the society's chief matchmaker, Kyoraku was well used to being sneaky.

**Home: **Home was a soft bed, a bottle of sake and his lieutenant beside him. Even if she was yelling at him to do some work.


	9. Captain IX

Kaname Tosen

**Appearance: **It amazed people that the blind captain always looked so immaculate.

**Persona: **His arrogance rivalled many, surpassed only by the sixth captain's.

**Power: **Sharing his lack of sight always made him feel a little pleased, even though he thought he shouldn't.

**Love: **His love of justice would have blinded anyone else.

**Habits: **He never squashed bugs, because of both him and his blade. When Saijin accidently left a hank of meat near the division, the flies made the building uninhabitable.

**Food: **He rarely ate in company, so no-one could see him, a captain, if he dropped anything.

**Hates: **He hated the sense of a soul being killed, so he almost never went to the human world to hunt Hollows.

**Time:** Kaname spent most of his with the lights off – only his visitors needed to see.

**Plans: **Long, torturous plans with no combat included whatsoever were the hallmark of Tosen's career.

**Home: **The path of least bloodshed leads to his house, or so he believed.


	10. Captain X

Toshiro Hitsugaya

**Appearance: **Nowadays, only the lightest-footed or the completely foolhardy even hinted at the Captain's lack of height within earshot of a member of Tenth Company.

**Persona: **Broiling emotion covered by ice-cold logic, like a ten-mile-thick glacier covering a bed of molten rock. In other word, highly explosive - given the right stimulus.

**Power: **Upon Toshiro's arrival at the Tenth, the captain had complained of winter coming earlier every year.

**Love: **Oblivious to the thousands of disappointed shinigami from the Women's Association, Shiro-kun had eyes for only one.

**Habits: **Toshiro never doffed his captain's hoari, even in midsummer, if he suspected Matsumoto was anywhere within ten kilometres.

**Food: **Kaishiro knew his promotion was secure when he mentioned that he grew watermelons on his allotment.

**Hates: **Toshiro hated paperwork, and cringed inwardly every time a new stack appeared on his desk.

**Time:** Although he never realised it, he had all the time in this world and the last.

**Plans: **Forever making plans, Toshiro never really learnt how to 'go with the flow' as Matsumoto put it.

**Home: **For him, home meant wherever he was needed, whether on the front line or at his desk.


	11. Captain XI

Kenpachi Zakari

**Appearance: **Newcomers to Zakari's division always wondered about the hairstyle, and the eyepatch, but only a few ever asked.

**Persona: **It was said he never backed down from a fight, but actually he never let anyone _else_ back down.

**Power: **Even alone, he was as strong as a Captain. Together, they could be great, if only the other would listen.

**Love: **Kenpachi loved nothing more than the mutual pain and agony that accompanied a good fight.

**Habits: **Whenever the eyepatch got too greedy, Kenpachi would poke it with his sword – another reason why they refused to listen to him.

**Food: **The monster of eleventh division would eat anything when hungry, regardless of its taste, edibility or indeed whether or not it struggled.

**Hates: **The one thing Kenpachi hated more than peace was an opponent who wouldn't use everything they had to defeat him. They were too easy.

**Time: **He loved to take his time. It frustrated the hell out of his opponents, and make the fight last longer.

**Plans: **No battle plan had ever survived contact with Kenpachi Zakari.

**Home: **Zakari was at home with his blade in his hand, his lieutenant cheering him on and a tough opponent to fight against.


	12. Captain XII

Mayuri Kurotsuchi

**Appearance: **His mask seemed to scare people. He considered this an interesting side-effect.

**Persona: **The archetypical mad scientist enjoyed laughing at people who thought they had gotten one up on him.

**Power: **Having never been satisfied with his natural strength, Mayuri decided to go for unnatural.

**Love: **Love was something to be dissected, or recorded, but not experienced.

**Habits: **Looking down on everyone as test subjects made him very few – read no – friends.

**Food: **He no longer needed to eat, instead taking nutrients via a regeneration bath he spent every night in.

**Hates: **If perfection was a goal, success was not an option.

**Time: **He was always on time, right to the second. It was eerie.

**Plans: **Planning his experiments came naturally, and everything was an experiment.

**Home: **Home was a lab, with a new test subject on the dissecting table and a scalpel at hand.


	13. Captain XIII

Jushiro Ukitake

**Appearance: **Despite all ills, his white hair seemed to shimmer silver.

**Persona: **The kindest, gentlest Captain in the Gotei 13 had nothing on him.

**Power: **Every time he reached for it, it seemed to get a little further away.

**Love: **Jushiro's love seemed boundless. No-one was immune to its affects, and few wanted to be.

**Habits: **He would always drag himself out of bed to eat, no matter how ill he was. There was something about having crumbs on the mattress that irritated him out of all proportion.

**Food: **Some days, he ate like a bird. Others, he could out-eat Kenpachi.

**Hates: **He hated to see unfairness, anywhere, to any degree.

**Time: **Though no-one ever said it, he suspected he had run out of his.

**Plans: **What use were plans for the future for a man in his condition. They were comforts.

**Home: **Home was difficult. He never seemed to get there, even after thousands of years of searching.


End file.
